disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Red's Untold Tale
Red's Untold Tale to oficjalna kanonicznahttp://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/once-a-time-red-backstory-796829 powieść związana z serialem ABC Dawno, dawno temu, napisana przez Wendy Toliver. Została wydana 22 września 2015 roku w języku angielskim. W języku polskim nie ukazała się. Opis |-|Tekst przetłumaczony = Kapturek ma 16 lat i mieszka wraz z Babcią w chacie w jednej z wiosek, gdzie zabicie domu deskami i ukrywanie się podczas Wilczego Czasu jest sposobem na przetrwanie. Kapturek pomaga babci w jej piekarskim interesie, chodząc od drzwi do drzwi i sprzedając wypieki. Kapturek stale toczy w sobie wewnętrzną bitwę pomiędzy swoją dziką stroną a rygorystycznym i nadopiekuńczym wychowaniem. Pojawia się jednak problem z "kontrolą", kiedy odkrywa swój gorący temperament w konflikcie z "wrednymi dziewczynami" (jak powiedział Rumpelsztyk w serialu - "Kiedy dowiemy się, jak to kontrolować, nie musimy się tego obawiać"). Dziewczyna wspomina swoje trzynaste urodziny, kiedy to otrzymała swoją pelerynę i pseudonim "Kapturek". ''Jest nękana przez koszmary, których nie rozumie, ale fani "Dawno, dawno temu" rozpoznają je jako przejawy jej wilczej strony. Również leśne stworzenia, które niegdyś towarzyszyły jej w dostarczaniu wypieków, zaczęły się jej bać, kiedy tylko skończyła trzynaście lat. Będzie wyższa i szybsza niż inni w jej szkole, i dowcipna i silna na zewnątrz, chociaż ma również swoją łagodną stronę. Kapturek równoważy trudne momenty z babcią w domu i dziewczynami w szkole rozwijającym się i satysfakcjonującym romansem z Peterem.''http://www.amazon.com/Once-Upon-Time-Reds-Untold/dp/1484727460 |-|Tekst oryginalny = ''Red is 16 and lives with Granny in a cottage in the village, where boarding up the house and hiding during wolftime is a means of survival. Red help's Granny with Granny's baked good business, catering as well as door-to-door (in a basket) sales. Red has a constant internal battle between her wild side and her strict, overprotective upbringing, and the issue of "control" as she discovers she has a hot temper when the "mean girls" push her too far. ("When we learn to control it, we needn't fear it", Rumplestiltskin says in the series). She has flashbacks to her 13th year when she recieved her cloak and the nickname "Red". She is plagued by nightmares that she doesn't understand, but the "Once Upon a Time" fans will recognize them as her wolf side coming. Also, the forest creatures that used to accompany her on her deliveries are suddenly afraid of her once she turns 13. She'll be taller and faster than the others at her school, and witty and strong on the outside, though she has a soft side as well. Red balances the difficult times with Granny at home and the girls at school with an emerging and satisfying romance with Peter. Streszczenie Główna narracja odbywa się w przeciągu jednego tygodnia maja w czasie Wilczego Czasu, kiedy Czerwony Kapturek ma szesnaście lat: * Sobota, 12 maja: Powieść rozpoczyna się od snu Kapturka, związanego z Wilczym Czasem. Dziewczyna budzi się wcześnie, w dniu urodzin Petera, chcąc upiec mu tort. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Babcia również wcześnie wstaje i wypomina wnuczce słabe umiejętności piekarskie. Następnie informuje Kapturka, która była odpowiedzialna za dostarczanie jej zamówień, że tego dnia musi chodzić od drzwi do drzwi, próbując sprzedać jej wypieki, aby pomóc w jej piekarskiej działalności. Dziewczynie nie idzie to zbyt dobrze, a podczas powrotu do domu spotyka Petera nad stawem, razem z którym wskakuje do wody. Jest zdruzgotana, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zgubiła naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżem - należący dawniej do jej matki - i próbuje go znaleźć w drodze na ognisko w lesie z okazji urodzin Petera (po podaniu Babci cydru ze sproszkowanym makiem, tak aby mogła wymknąć), ale bezskutecznie. Na przyjęciu, jej tort urodzinowy dla Petera zostaje zniszczony przez Violet Roberts i jej przyjaciółki, Florence i Beatrice, które szydzą z niej bezlitośnie i zawstydzają ją w ukryciu. Przyjęcie przerywa pojawienie się Babci z kuszą, w dziwnym stanie wywołanym przez sproszkowany mak, która ostrzega nastolatków, że powinni wrócić do domu, jeśli nie chcą zostać zjedzeni przez wilki. Kapturek jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się, że jej babcia złożyła wniosek o anulowanie Niezapomnianego Balu, rocznej wiejskiej tradycji, po czym wraca z nią do domu. Dziewczyna ma kolejny sen tej nocy.Rozdziały 1-5. * Niedziela, 13 maja: Po obudzeniu się, Kapturek jest gotowa ponieść karę od Babci, lecz zamiast tego kobieta wysyła ją po mleko do pani Thompson. Tam dowiaduje się, że jej krowy zostały zabite zeszłej nocy przez wilka, i zostaje zmuszona udać się do pani Roberts, matki Violet. Na miejscu zadowolona z siebie Violet mówi Kapturkowi, że po tym, jak ona i jej babcia opuścili przyjęcie urodzinowe Petera, tańczyła razem z nim i pocałowali się, a także obiecał jej swój pierwszy taniec na Niezapomnianym Balu. Kapturek jest zdruzgotana, słysząc to. Pani Roberts daje jej trochę mleka za darmo, litując się nad działalnością jej babci. W drodze powrotnej słyszy dziwne dźwięki i - obawiając się, że to jeden z wilków - przypadkowo wylewa całe mleko. Po chwili okazuje się, że to Peter, który znalazł jej naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżem i chciał go jej zwrócić. Para ma chwilę intymności, podczas której chłopak zakłada dziewczynie naszyjnik i wyraża żal, że nie mógł posmakować tortu, jaki upiekła dla niego Kapturek na jego urodziny. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna rozlała mleko, zaprowadza ją do siebie i daje jej trochę mleka od swojej rodziny. Następnie odprowadza ją do domu, gdzie Babcia mówi wnuczce, aby przygotowała się na Wilczy Czas.Rozdziały 5-7. * Poniedziałek, 14 maja: Rano, po kolejnym śnie, Kapturek idzie do kurnika, gdzie odkrywa, że wszystkie kury zostały zabite zeszłej nocy przez wilka. Babcia próbuje ją pocieszyć, mówiąc jej, że za babeczki, które zamówiła nauczycielka dziewczyny, panna Cates, zdobędą wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby kupić nowe kurczaki. Jednak gdy Kapturek przychodzi do szkoły, odkrywa, że panna Cates nie zamawiała żadnych smakołyków, dopiero teraz prosi o tort weselny na zbliżający się ślub. Nastolatka uświadamia sobie, że Violet jest odpowiedzialna za ten przekręt, więc decyduje się rozdać wypieki za darmo uczniom, mając nadzieję, że opowiedzą swoim rodzicom o tym, jak pyszne są smakołyki jej Babci, dzięki kobieta zdobędzie wielu nowych klientów. Na czas zajęć Kapturek zostawia swój koszyk na zewnątrz. Kiedy Florence udaje się do toalety, napełnia go krowim plackiem. Po skończonych zajęciach, wściekła Kapturek udaje się nad rzekę, aby umyć swój koszyk. Gdy pojawia się Peter, chcący wiedzieć, co się stało, chłopak przyznaje się dziewczynie, że obiecał Violet taniec na Niezapomnianym Balu. Później, kiedy Kapturek udaje się na rynek, aby kupić składniki dla Babci, człowiek nazwiskiem Hershel Worthington ujawnia, że jej babcia nie zapłaciła podatków. Nie mając dość pieniędzy, aby kupić wszystko, czego potrzebuje Babcia, a także nowe kury, Czerwony Kapturek, korzystając z zamieszania przy ratuszu, kradnie trochę produktów, przez co zostaje prawie złapana przez Tuckera Williamsona. W celu powstrzymania go od sprawdzania jej koszyka, dziewczyna całuje go, nieświadoma tego, że ich pocałunek widzi Violet. Kiedy Kapturek przychodzi do ratusza, odkrywa, że za zamieszanie odpowiedzialna jest Babcia, która wciąż natarczywie próbuje przekonać ludzi do anulowania Niezapomnianego Balu.Rozdziały 8-11. * Wtorek, 15 maja: Po szczególnie trudnym śnie, Kapturek zostaje obudzona przez Babcię, ale nie chce iść do szkoły. Kobiecie jednak udaje się ją przekonać i mówi jej o tym, że ich podatki są naprawdę spóźnione, i że mają czas do czwartku, aby je zapłacić. Kapturek czuje się bardzo niezręcznie, gdy widzi Tuckera Williamsona, który zazwyczaj nie chodzi do szkoły, ale dziś się w niej pojawił. Zauważa, że rozmawia on z Violet, która przekonuje go, aby powiedział, że całował się z Kapturkiem, tak głośno, aby usłyszeli to wszyscy. Dziewczyna jest upokorzona, a Peter wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Zastanawia się, dlaczego pocałowała kogoś takiego, podczas gdy Kapturek rozmyśla nad tym samym, chcąc poznać okoliczności jego pocałunku z Violet w nocy przy ognisku. Jak się okazuje, Peter zgodził się zatańczyć z nią i całować ją, aby dowiedzieć się, w którym kierunku poszła Kapturek po zniknięciu z przyjęcia, gdyż martwił się o nią. To powoduje, że dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo kocha Petera. Kiedy wraca do domu, zastaje babcię piekącą wypieki i dowiaduje się, że blizna na jej ramieniu boli bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Kapturek czuje się źle, widząc cierpiącą staruszkę, ale jest zadowolona, gdyż darmowe próbki, które rozdała poprzedniego dnia w szkole, doprowadziły do zwiększenia liczby zamówień. Postanawia pomóc babci w kuchni.Rozdział 11. * Środa, 16 maja: Kapturek budzi się w środku nocy po kolejnym koszmarze, budząc także babcię. Stara się być jednak niewzruszona, aby pozwolić kobiecie spać. Kiedy staruszka zasypia, dziewczyna zakrada się do kuchni, aby rozpocząć pieczenie ciasteczek, tak aby pomóc babci w jej interesie. Niestety zasypia i prawie spala cały dom, jednak nie dochodzi do tragedii dzięki czujności babci. Kapturek udaje się do wioski, aby sprzedać sześć tuzinów swoich ciasteczek. Jednym z jej klientów jest Amos Slade - mężczyzna kupuje je jednak jako herbatniki dla swojego psa, bo okazują się niejadalne dla ludzi. Wiedząc, że jej ciasteczka mogą przynieść dodatkowy dochód, Kapturek postanawia upiec ich więcej, ale zaczyna żałować, kiedy zauważa, że blizny babci nieustannie powoduje jej ból. Postanawia ulżyć jej w cierpieniu. Na pudełku, w którym dostała swoją pelerynę, zauważa notatkę od czarodzieja, napisaną sokiem z borówek. Przypomina sobie, że znalazła borówki sześć lat temu w pobliżu jaskini, i decyduje się udać tam następnego dnia rano, aby znaleźć czarodzieja, mając nadzieję, że uśmierzy ból jej babci.Rozdziały 12-13. * Czwartek, 17 maja: Zauważając, że Kapturek ma zamiar opuścić tego dnia lekcje w szkole, Peter postanawia zrobić to samo i towarzyszyć jej w podróży. Dziewczyna stawia mu jednak warunek - nigdy nie powie nikomu, gdzie i po co idą. Udaje im się znaleźć jaskinię, w pobliżu której rosły borówki. Tam zauważają gadającą wronę, która prowadzi ich do chaty czarodzieja. Nazywa się Knubbin i do swojego domu pozwala wejść jedynie dziewczynie, a chłopakowi każe czekać na zewnątrz. Jak się okazuje, mężczyzna nie tylko zaczarował pelerynę Kapturka, ale także naszyjnik jej matki. Przyznaje się również, że usunął jej babci wspomnienia z dnia, w którym jej mąż zmarł. Jednakże w zamian za pelerynę dla wnuczki staruszka musiała odzyskać je z powrotem, a ból jej blizny jest fizyczną manifestacją bólu, jaki dają jej bolesne wspomnienia. Kapturek płaci Knubbinowi ciastem i pieniędzmi przeznaczonymi na swoje przygody w zamian za magiczną maść, która złagodzi ból babci. Mężczyzna początkowo odmawia, ale decyduje się stworzyć maść i każe jej wrócić następnego dnia, aby ją odebrać. Kapturek wraca do Petera, którego wspomnienia dotyczące spotkania z czarodziejem zostały usunięte, a potem udają się z powrotem do wioski. Po powrocie do domu Kapturek zastaje babcię czekającą na nią. Staruszka dowiedziała się od Violet, że uciekła ze szkoły razem z Peterem, i obawia się, że zmierza w tym samym kierunku, co jej matka. Między wnuczką a babcią wywiązuje się kłótnia, w czasie której Kapturek grozi ucieczką z domu. Wraca jednak, kiedy w chacie pojawia się Hershel Worthington i wyjaśnia, że ponieważ babcia nie zapłaciła podatków, ona i jej wnuczka zostają eksmitowani. Kapturek dogania mężczyznę w tawernie, gdzie daje mu naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżem, aby uregulować długi. Następnie spotyka Petera i mówi mu prawdę o wszystkim, łącznie z jej złodziejskimi wyczynami, prosząc o przebaczenie. Kiedy wraca do domu, mówi babci, że dług został skasowany, a wdzięczna staruszka opowiada wnuczce o tym, że jej matka zmarła, gdyż wdała się w bójkę z ojcem i dogoniła go w lesie, gdzie oboje zostali zastrzeleni przez myśliwych. Czując szczególną nienawiść do wilków, Kapturek dodaje trutkę na szczury do niektórych swoich ciastek i wystawia je na dwór, mając nadzieję, że wilk je zje.Rozdziały 13-18. * Piątek, 18 maja: Plan Kapturka nie powodzi się - okazuje się, że zeszłej nocy wilk zabił nie tylko kury, ale także człowieka, Amosa Slade'a, którego ciało znajduje. Peter pociesza ją i całuje. Gdy babcia dowiaduje się o tym, jest szczególnie smutna, przez co jej wnuczka zdaje sobie sprawę, że ją i Amosa coś łączyło. Następnie Kapturek wraca do domu Knubbin, by odebrać magiczną maść, jednakże okazuje się, że brakuje jednego kluczowego składnika - wody z jeziora Nostos. Gdy wraca do wioski, bierze udział w spotkaniu mieszkańców i prosi o odroczenie Niezapomnianego Balu w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń. Violet nie jest z tego zadowolona. Okazuje się również, że Peter ma zamiar adoptować psa Slade'a, którego później nazywa imieniem Miedziak. Chłopak spotyka się z Kapturkiem i zabiera ją nad staw, gdzie zwraca jej naszyjnik - okazuje się, że ukradł go Hershelowi Worthingtonowi, kiedy ten pojawił się na spotkaniu. Dziewczyna jest mu wdzięczna, a kiedy opowiada mu o swoim planie udania się nad jezioro Nostos, chłopak twierdzi, ze nie musi tego robić, gdyż dokonała już wielu niesamowitych rzeczy dla swojej babci. Peter wyznaje Kapturkowi, że ją kocha, po czym całują się. Tej nocy, Kapturek zostaje obudzona przez krzyk i odkrywa, że Violet została zaatakowana przez wilka. Dziewczyna trafia zwierzę strzałą, której grot otrzymała od Petera, i zostaje uznana przez mieszkańców za bohaterkę. Jednakże ciało zwierza wkrótce znika, a w oddali ona i jej babcia słyszą wycie wilka...Rozdziały 18-22. Powieść zawiera również liczne retrospekcje z przeszłości Czerwonego Kapturka: * Kwiecień, dziesięć lat temu: Peter po raz pierwszy odprowadza Kapturka ze szkoły do domu i spotyka Babcię, która natychmiast zaczyna czuć niechęć do chłopca.Rozdział 2. * Czerwiec, dziesięć lat temu: Amos Slade, przechodząc wokół sprzedawanych kwiatów, kupuje bukiet i zostawia go dla Babci pod drzwiami chaty.Rozdział 19. * Czerwiec, osiem lat temu: Babcia czyta Kapturkowi bajkę o Królu i Królowej Nostos: codziennie rano przed śniadaniem, król spacerował do pobliskiego źródła, mówiąc żonie, że lubi słuchać śpiewu słowików, kiedy myje ręce i twarz w czystej, chłodnej wodzie. W rzeczywistości jednak słuchał śpiewu praczki podczas pracy. Kiedy królowa odkryła prawdę, udała się do czarownicy, która rzuciła na kobietę klątwę, nie pozwalając jej na opuszczenie wody. W ramach zemsty, praczka uczyniła ze źródła jezioro i zatopiła cały zamek. Mówi się, że jezioro Nostos ma magiczne właściwości i może przywrócić coś, co zostało utracone. Kapturek zastanawia się, czy ta historia jest prawdziwa, ale Babcia zapewnia ją, że to tylko bajka.Rozdział 12. * Styczeń, pięć lat temu: Babcia i Kapturek udają się do warsztatu kowala, aby nabyć od ojca Petera kilkanaście grotów. Kapturek spędza trochę czasu z Peterem, który daje jej specjalny, własnoręcznie wykonany grot.Rozdział 4. * Listopad, trzy i pół roku temu: Na trzynaste urodziny Kapturka, Babcia daje jej wyjątkowy prezent - czerwoną pelerynę, która została zaczarowana przez czarodzieja, aby chronić ją przed wilkami. Dziewczynka przymierzyła ją i od razu polubiła.Rozdział 3. * Listopad, trzy i pół roku temu: Kapturek idzie do szkoły po raz pierwszy w swojej nowej pelerynie, wzbudzając podziw w innych uczniach. Violet Roberts rozprzestrzenia o niej złośliwe plotki, m.in. nazywając ją "panną w czerwonym", przez co zyskuje swój przydomek. Przez nową reputację Kapturka, Tucker Williamson próbuje ją pocałować, ale Peter broni jej honoru.Rozdział 9. * Grudzień, trzy i pół roku temu: Kapturek budzi się z powodu koszmaru i znajduje wisiorek w kształcie złotego krzyża pod łóżkiem. Babcia wyjaśnia jej, że należał on do jej matki. Kobieta daje go wnuczce jako naszyjnik, a dziewczynka obiecuje, że zawsze będzie go nosić.Rozdział 17. * Luty, trzy lata temu: Kapturek jest podekscytowana, że została zaproszona na piknik przez Violet Roberts i jej przyjaciółki. Na miejscu jednak znajduje bałwana owiniętego czerwonym obrusem, który drwiąco miał ją przypominać. Potem zostaje obrzucona śnieżkami przez dziewczyny, które naśmiewają się z niej. Kapturek wraca do domu, gdzie pociesza ją Babcia.Rozdział 6. Postacie Regularni bohaterowie * Czerwony Kapturek * Anita (wspomniana) * Babcia * Peter * Ojciec Petera Nowe postacie Ciekawostki * Czerwony Kapturek obchodzi urodziny w listopadzie i ma szesnaście lat. * Peter obchodzi urodziny 12 maja i ma siedemnaście lat - jest o rok starszy od Czerwonego Kapturka. * Babcia sugeruje, aby razem z Czerwonym Kapturkiem stały się bandytkami, żeby zdobyć więcej pieniędzy. Dodaje także, że powinny obrabować przejeżdżające karoce. Śnieżka, która później zaprzyjaźniła się z Kapturkiem, stała się sławną bandytką, używając tego sposobu, aby obrabować karocę księcia Jamesa i księżniczki Abigail. * W rozdział dwunastym Babcia opowiada historię o zamku, który został zatopiony pod ziemią. Jest to prawdopodobnie ten sam zamek, którego wielka sala była używana jako legowisko wilkołaków w odcinku Księżycowe dziecko. * W siódmym rozdziale Kapturek zastanawia się, czy magia jej peleryny nie jest przypadkiem mistyfikacją, podobnie jak w opowieści o cesarzu, który został oszukany i myślał, że nosi najlepsze ubrania na świecie, podczas gdy był całkowicie nagi. Jest to odniesienie do baśni Nowe szaty cesarza. ** Kapturek twierdzi również, że babcia opowiadała jej historię o słoniu z wielkimi uszami. Jest to odniesienie do filmu Dumbo. Zobacz też Przypisy }} Kategoria:Książki